Garwin
Garwin, Garwin Province Garwin, is the third largest city with-in the Rim and the largest within the Garwin Province. Land wise it is the second largest, spanning a size of roughly 47 mi². Known as the “Moon River” it sits along the shores of the Reultan River. The city is ruled by a council of citizens that help create new laws. The city has a population of roughly 800,000 citizens. Uniquely the Reultan actually flows uphill towards the rim creating a massive waterfall where the water flows back into the canyon. History Garwin was founded along the banks of the Reultan originally for both the safety the wide river provided and for the wildlife that was abundant in the area. The original settlers were lead by a human, William Stryk, who is looked back upon with honor and is often revered as both a frontiersman and statesman. Garwin has always been one of the major players along the Rim, there armed forces once were the strongest of any Province. At one point the King of Garwin ruled over nearly a third of the rim. This was fairly short lived as there was difficulty maintaining control over such a vast area, and while the relinquishment of both Gellygin and Dysntrera was seen as an act of revolt there was not major bloodshed, and relations have returned to a fairly even keel since this point. Geography The city is founded in the meeting between the edge of the rim and the wide Reultan River, this meeting point is where the Moon Castle still sits. The city has, within the last 70 years, begun expanding to the other side of the Reultan meeting the needs of the population rise. The Reultan is the lifeblood of the city as much of the economy is based originally off what trade could be done through the river and the resources it provided. Climate Temperatures are range from moderate to cool, with warm summers and cool winters. Temperatures rarely go below freezing, and rain and overcast weather is extremely common. The change from Summer to Winter is often meet with a continuous mist that falls for many days, the record being 49 days in a row. Demographics Garwin, is primarily a human city with roughly 50% of the population being human. Elves are the second most common at nearly 25%. This is followed by 10% mixed race, 6% dwarvish, 5% dragonborn, and 4% miscellaneous. While each of these races mix well with each other, no open hostility, they do each have neighborhoods, where there individual culture is expressed. Economy Garwin, remains a large trading port, switching easily from river boats to flying ships. The docks have since expanded outwards over the canyon edge, allowing for a large number of ships to be moored at any one time, it is the largest port on the Rim. Garwin also is a location that has major mineral deposits beneath it, mines have been dug beneath the city where minerals can be brought to the edge of the canyon and straight to the port, where they are loaded onto trading barges. Culture Much of Garwin has become devoted to the Moon Goddess, Selune. Her influence can be seen in both the planning of the city and the architecture. Most buildings feature large skylights or open courtyards to allow for viewing of the moon. Temples to Selune are dotted throughout the city, and while other religions are present worshippers of Selune are in the vast majority. Lunar festivals occur on every full moon, but the major festival takes place on the first Full Moon of the misting each year. The celebrations can last up to 5 days and include large feasts, games, and music. It is a time where all people are treated equally, as “we are all seen the same through the mist by the moon”. Government The city is lead by The Council of 104, representing the phases of the moon throughout a year. Members of the council are kept secret and not voted in, they are chosen by the other council members and given a mask that marks them as a member. Not much is known about the voting process or the format of council meetings, all that is known is that after each Full Moon, a decry is made stating new laws for the city. Most day to day tasks are lead by a group of chosen elite, picked by the council for their virtue and leadership. The Crescent Guard are a police force that takes direct orders from the council and helps maintain peace and protect the city. Hard Crime is low within the city as citizens don’t know who the council members are and do not wish risking upsetting one and receiving the full wrath of the Crescent Guard.